A Family
by RomioneLoverForever
Summary: Ron and Hermione want children but it is proving difficult for them. This is their journey to finally having their two children Rose and Hugo. Warning: mentions of miscarriage, Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 - Pain

**A/N – This is a story about the struggles Ron and Hermione faced to have their two children, Rose and Hugo Weasley. I have always thought it was odd Harry and Ginny had a child about two or three years older when they are younger than both Ron and Hermione. This is my take on why and please enjoy.**

 **A Family**

 **Chapter 1 - Pain**

Ron and Hermione Weasley were happily married. They still loved each other just as much as they did when they were teenagers, but there was heartbreak for them. Everyone in their family had at least one child by now. Everyone except them it's not that they didn't want to have any the problem is conceiving was proving difficult.

When they had decided to try for children it had not taken long for Hermione to become pregnant. But the pregnancy would never last she would always end up miscarrying. Hermione soon found out that the cruciatus curse can damage your body permanently. She had it used on her countless times which had made her body weak.

Ron tried to act strong but every time they lost a baby, Hermione could see him dying a little inside. He wanted a child just as much as she did and it doesn't help being surrounded by so many nieces and nephews. No one knew how many babies they had lost. 12. They stopped telling people after the 3rd as it was too painful.

So right now they were currently sat in the burrow for the Sunday get together the family always had. There was laughter round the table as everyone ate and told stories. After the meal, Ginny and Harry stood up.

"We have an announcement" Harry smiled

Everyone turned to look at them as the chatter died down. Harry had his arm snaked around Ginny's waist.

"Everyone, I am pregnant" Ginny said with a smile. Hermione looked at her for a minute then ran from the table. Everyone stared at the door as Ron jumped up.

"Sorry she's just a bit upset I think we best go, oh and congrats guys" he said then walked out the house to find Hermione crying.

"Mione?" he said gently

"It's not fair...they get two kids we can't even have one"

"We will have one eventually I promise"

"You don't know that Ron, we might never get one"

"C...Come on" he said not knowing what to say "Let's go home" Hand in hand they apparated to their house.

 **A/N - I know its short they will get longer this is just an introduction**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pregnant

**Chapter 2 - Pregnant**

Ron and Hermione got home and went up to bed to cuddle. Hermione looked at her beautiful husband feeling her heart leap out her chest like it always does when she sees him. She touches his chest and sat up looking at him seriously.

"Ronald I have being thinking...maybe we should stop trying"

"What? But we both want kids"

"Yes but we keep losing them I know it kills you as well when we lose them and I don't know how many more I can lose before I crack"

"Maybe you are right"

"But...you can always leave me find a nice fertile women to give you a child"

"Babe I don't want anyone else I love you and when I said my vows I meant every one of them" he kisses her head as she smiles gently.

"But...maybe one last try I have a good feeling about it this time"

"In the muggle world thirteen is considered unlucky" Hermione stated

"This one is going to be good I can feel it"

"Okay one last try...but only because making them is fun"

He smirks and kisses her

"Let's try it now then"

She smirked as she kissed him deeply and they got into things.

* * *

A few weeks later Hermione was in the bathroom taking a test. She sat down nervously as she waited for the result taking deep breathes. It came to the time to look.

Pregnant.

This was not like most people who found out who jump for joy and can't wait to tell their husband. Hermione just wiped her eyes and got up. She made a decision then to not tell Ron unless she knew the baby would be okay. She didn't want him hurt anymore. This way they could also have more tries as he would not know she was pregnant a thirteenth time.

After having done the test she went to St. Mungos to see a healer named Healer Lindsey. She had seen this healer for all of her pregnancies and when she saw Hermione she knew why.

"Positive again?" she asked her gently

Hermione just nods slowly looking at the floor

"Right you are not going to work for the first trimester it's too risky I want you to relax"

"Thank you" she said with a quick smile and she was out the door

* * *

Hermione was nearly two months she couldn't keep it from Ron anymore when she told him; his reaction was how she expected.

"That's great Mione" he said with a small smile

"I love you Ronald"

"I love you Hermione"

"I am scared Ron...scared of losing this one"

"Me too...but we have to hope and I am going to leave work to look after you"

"No Ron I will be fine"

"No arguments" he said kissing her cheek

She took his hand gently. They held hands tighter than normal because they needed each other to be strong. That night Hermione woke up to whispering.

"Baby please survive for me and your mummy...we love you and want you so much, please" Ron said.

"Mummy needs you to be strong for her, we both do, be strong like mummy was when she was tortured, Both of us are here for you okay baby? I love you"

Hermione kept her eyes closed pretending not to hear. But when he turned back over a smile appeared on her face


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding Out

**Chapter 3 – Finding Out**

Hermione woke up one day a few months into the pregnancy; she gave a still sleeping Ron a kiss on the head then went to look in the mirror. Looking at her stomach she noticed a small bump forming she had never gotten this far in a pregnancy before so she felt happy and touched it gently.

"Mione" Ron said sleepily using the nickname she adored. Neither of them could stay asleep for long once the other had left, so he got up and yawned walking to his wife. He stopped behind her in the mirror wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Ron look I am getting a bump" she beamed at him through the mirror. Ron still a bit sleepy woke up when she said this and smiled as well seeing the tiny bump and wrapping his arms protectively around her more touching the bump with his hands.

"We best tell people soon if you are starting to show" he smiled at her leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I want to tell Harry and Ginny first" she commented

"Sounds good to me I will tell them to come round after Harry finishes work but right now we need to get you and the little one some breakfast"

Going to the kitchen Ron started to cook a hot breakfast, he was good at cooking the muggle way now too and he found it easier as they didn't have to constantly watch the food, so right now he was staring into Hermione's eyes and got lost in them.

"RON THE FOOD IS BURNING" she said as he came out of his trance

"Oh Bloody Hell" he said jumping up

"Language Ronald we don't want the baby to quote you"

Ron responded with a cheeky grin

* * *

That evening Harry and Ginny arrived with toddler James. They all sat down and talked like they did a lot. The friends still liked to catch up with each other whenever they could.

"Anyway you two" Ron started "Don't tell yet but Hermione is pregnant"

Ginny jumped up and hugged her youngest brother and Hermione excitedly.

"Our children will be in the same year at Hogwarts!" she said happily

"I know!" she replied as the two women hugged again before Ginny turned on Ron.

"Oi you best be the best dad you can be and do your fair share of childcare or I will hex you"

"Of course I will help it's my baby too"

* * *

"That's fantastic! Molly exclaimed as she hugged her son and daughter in law tightly.

The rest of the family were equally happy for the young couple as they knew how hard it had being to get to that point. Ron was squashed in the hug.

"Bloody hell mum you are squeezing my ribs" Ron complained but Molly was excited now and going on about the baby. Ron took Hermione's hand in his as they looked at each other and smiled like they have being doing for so many years.

"Let this new chapter begin" he said


End file.
